


500 Years in the Making

by Reidemption (Charlie_Remington)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunk!Hotch, Fluff, Hotch is a sappy flirty drunk, Introspective!Hotch, Kinda, M/M, Pining!Hotch, Pining!Reid, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team as Family, getting together fic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's an old Buddhist saying that, when you meet your soulmate, remember that the act to bring you together was 500 years in the making. So always appreciate and be kind to each other." --Spencer Reid "The Witness" 11.02</p><p>--</p><p>In which various team members offer their opinion on Hotch and Reid getting together, Garcia challenges Hotch to a drinking competition for reasons, and soul mates are brought together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Years in the Making

It wasn’t often that Aaron Hotchner had time to sit and ponder about things. He was a busy man, splitting his time between working to catch serial killers and being a single dad. That didn’t leave a lot of extra hours to sit and contemplate the way his life had turned out. Which, he supposed was a blessing and a curse. He wasn’t able to sit in silence for hours on end and ponder all the things that he’d done in his life that hadn’t turned out how he’d planned. But he also wasn’t able to sit and think about the things that he wanted to do before he lost his chance. He didn’t have time to think about his feelings, what they meant. He would get lost in a fog of half-made thoughts and aborted actions.

But, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew what he was feeling at every juncture of his life. Knew with every purposeful touch and thoughtful comment that he was being pulled under a tide he’d never be able to escape from. He may not have time to ponder his feelings, but he knew several things were for certain. One, he absolutely adored his son and no matter what he did in this world, he would make sure that his son lived a full and happy life. Two, his team was unbelievably important to him. They were his family, as much as Jessica was and he cared for all of them very much. And three…he was in love, and he wasn’t sure how to approach the situation.

So, maybe saying that Aaron Hotchner didn’t have time to ponder things was a bit misleading. It would be more apt to say that he didn’t _usually_ have time to ponder things. Especially when everything was going horribly, people questioning his ability to lead at every turn, his family in danger. They consumed him, and he isolated himself by working on it at every spare moment of his life. But, his team was there for him, even if he didn’t ask them to be. And one member in particular always seemed to worry just that added bit more. Asking him what he wanted instead of trying to tell him what he needed. And he’d always been so thankful that someone cared enough to ask. Likely, because he’d already accepted that that was his role. He was the one that was there to offer a guiding hand, never needing one himself. But having that small branch offered to him in his times of trouble gave him more solace than he ever could’ve hoped to receive.

And so, even though he normally didn’t have time to ponder such things, that was exactly what he was doing as he looked out over the darkened bull pen one morning. No one had arrived yet and he was simply considering his feelings. Thinking of all the things that had changed over the years.

And all of the things that had stayed the same.

Though, there was one train of thought that he continued coming back to, and, like an omen, in walked the very subject of said thought process. One Dr. Spencer Reid, coffee cup in hand, enticingly disheveled hair and the look of someone who was unhappy at being rudely awoken. Hotch smiled slightly, always wondering why the genius insisted upon coming in early if he didn’t like mornings. Though, perhaps it was because he didn’t have anything to keep him at home, his mind supplied.

Hotch shook his head, blinking, but keeping his eyes trained on Reid as he removed his jacket and scarf before ducking his head to begin work. Still, Hotch’s eyes watched him. Delicate fingers flicking over a page, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. And Hotch pondered.

He thought about how far the young man had come in his years at the bureau. How much he had changed, but also how much he hadn’t. The BAU changed you. Seeing people you love get hurt, seeing people die, being the one to pull the trigger. It altered you. And yet, Reid still had that wide-eyed curiosity about things. Still ready to happily give any statistic asked of him, and more than enough that weren’t asked for. He was more assured of himself, but still hesitant. He knew what to do, but still he smiled brighter than anything when reassured that he was important to the team, and everyone on it.

He still asked to be put in the line of fire in the way that he always had. Dating all the way back to when he wanted to go onto that train where Elle was held captive. He logically provided every reason why it needed to be him. He did the same thing when they needed someone to go on the date with Cat. His expression that open, hopeful look that begged Hotch to see that he was capable of it, and he always was. Hotch had never doubted that, even though he could easily put a name to the emotion that made him want to keep Reid out of the line of fire, he couldn’t do that to him.

And Reid still looked at him with that beaming smile whenever he was appreciated, when Hotch acknowledged that he was proud. The way he’d smiled and joked when Hotch had praised his shooting skills all those years back with Philip Dowd. The same smile that he gave when Hotch offered him a fist bump for knowing how many boats were on Lake Mead.

Even through those rough times, that implicit faith they’d had in each other had never wavered. They still just _understood_ each other, no matter what. Reid had understood his plan to get to his backup gun and Hotch had understood Reid’s message with Hankel. Hotch had understood Reid’s pain at losing Maeve, offering to compare scars over the matters. Reid had understood what it was like for Hotch to be drugged against his will by Peter Lewis. They just always seemed to get exactly what the other meant, what they were going through.

That meant something to Hotch. At first, he hadn’t realized what he was doing. Of course he had acknowledged his precursory attraction to the younger man. He was intelligent, brilliant, not to mention beautiful and so eager to learn and grow. But Hotch had been firmly set on making everything work with Haley. He was in love with her and they had a son. It wasn’t until much later that he realized that he was already too far involved. He couldn’t take it back. As their friendship grew, so did his feelings. They were hidden for a while, buried under layers of regret and worry for his son and ex-wife. And all the other struggles the team had been through. But when the dust settled, Hotch was still as enamored with the young man as he’d ever been.

His lips still turned up unconsciously whenever Reid smiled at him. Both of them seemed to orbit around one another. Whenever they were in the same room, generally they were standing together, perhaps just a hair too close to be considered normal. Reid didn’t flinch or move away when Hotch touched him or sat too close. Reid sent him private smiles and still got just a little pink when Hotch teased him.

So, it wasn’t that Hotch didn’t realize what he was feeling, or that he was afraid that his feelings weren’t returned. Or even that the bureau would look down upon their relationship. It was just that, well, he had no idea how to proceed. He’d been out of the game for so long, and when he’d been back in he hadn’t really initiated. Beth had blown into his life and back out like a twister. Fast and furious, passionate and just a little dangerous before fizzling out in the wake of two careers that weren’t conducive to a relationship. But now that the safety net was gone, and he had to reevaluate what was going on, Hotch realized just how much he wanted this. And how he had no idea how to get it. He wanted to pull Reid near, caress his face and whisper all of his feelings. He wanted to make the younger man laugh and smile. But he wasn’t sure how to start. He was afraid of an indelicate spillover of all of his emotions. That’s not what Reid deserved. Hotch huffed a sigh, still trying to plan out exactly what he wanted to do, unnoticing just how long he’d been lost in his own mind.

“Hotch?...Hotch?...Aaron!” A voice called, ignored the first two times, slightly louder on the third try.

Hotch blinked rapidly, turning to see Rossi looking at him with unhidden amusement as well as just a small hint of concern.

“Hmm? Do you need something, Dave?” he asked, ignoring the questioning eyes. It wasn’t hard to put together just what Hotch had been staring at.

“I just wanted to bring this to you, but now there is something I need,” Rossi said, laying a finished file on Hotch’s desk before sitting down across from him.

Hotch looked at him, raising his eyebrows to encourage the other man to carry on.

“I need you to stop mooning over the kid and get on with the relationship already,” Rossi said, crossing his arms.

Hotch sighed, not wanting to have this conversation today. He was going to get there…eventually. He just wasn’t sure how yet. “Dave I…” Hotch started before trailing off, trying to gather his thoughts. He looked out at Reid again, smiling and nodding as he talked to JJ about something. “I just don’t know what to do. I haven’t been in this situation for years now,” Hotch said, shaking his head.

“And you think Reid cares about that? He isn’t exactly your average person. He’s not going to care if your approach is lacking finesse,” Rossi argued, smirking slightly.

“That’s not the point,” Hotch said.

“So what is the point?” Rossi asked.

Hotch was silent.

“Exactly. The kid has been in love with you for at least as long as I’ve been around. I know, the job gets in the way, but it isn’t anymore. Neither of you are attached. It’s time. Take it slow. Ask him out for coffee. Or don’t. Ambush him after hours. It doesn’t matter how, just get it done. You both deserve to be happy,” Rossi said, giving Hotch a lingering look before rising and leaving Hotch’s office before he could refute anything.

Hotch sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He knew that everything Rossi was saying was true. And he needed to do something about it, he just needed the right circumstance. If it didn’t happen soon, he’d create one, but he was going to wait just a little bit longer.

Turns out, he didn’t have to wait very long at all.

* * *

 

Before Hotch could get too far into his work, he was interrupted by a frazzled Garcia bringing in a new case. Knocking and bustling in with the information that needed their attention today. He called everyone to the conference room.

Several young women were already dead and no one had connected the crimes until now due to an evolving MO and crossing of jurisdictional lines. Garcia made sure to keep her eyes from the screen as she quickly presented everything. Within minutes Hotch was giving the order for wheels up in 30.

And work took over, as it usually did. They had an UnSub to catch and that took precedence over whatever move Hotch was attempting to make in his personal life. Saving people was more important. Until it was time for a night’s rest.

“Cruz is under some pressure to cut back on costs. That means we’re sharing rooms if you all want to keep your holiday bonuses,” Hotch informed as he joined the team holding three room keys.

Quickly, JJ and Tara claimed their key, heading off down the hallway. Rossi grabbed the next one and Hotch was about to turn and offer the final one to Morgan when Rossi spoke up.

“Come on, Morgan. I need to run some ideas by you for a renovation on the mansion,” Rossi said, quickly steering the agent in question off to their room.

Hotch blinked a few times, knowing what Rossi was up to. He rolled his eyes before turning to Reid and motioning him down a different hallway. Reid followed silently behind. Though, Hotch didn’t think that he had made up the serene look of happiness that crossed the younger man’s face.

They threw their bags down, each claiming a bed.

“You can take the bathroom first,” Reid offered, rifling around in his bag for his sleepwear.

Hotch nodded, knowing Reid preferred to shower at night while he liked to get up early to do it.

Hotch changed quickly into a t-shirt and sweatpants before brushing his teeth and returning into the room. He pulled out some files from his bag and sat on the bed to go over them again while Reid was in the shower. It didn’t take long for the words to blur. He could manage in decent lighting, but it was harder to see with only the desk lamp.

At his most recent eye appointment he’d gotten reading glasses. Nothing too severe but he didn’t like wearing them in front of the team. He grabbed his bag and rifled around before coming up with the round wire-rims, putting them on and returning to his reading.

He didn’t come out of the trance until he noticed that Reid had exited the bathroom and was just standing there at the edge of his bed, swallowing thickly.

Hotch looked up and lifted an eyebrow in question.

Reid’s cheeks heated as he dipped his head and went around to start folding his clothes and packing them back into his go-bag. He seemed to be forcing himself not to look up again.

Hotch took a moment to look Reid over. Taking in the subtle flush on his cheeks and how he licked his lips several times. His hair dripping water onto his t-shirt. “Reid?” he made the name a question causing Reid to look up at him.

They held eye contact for several long moments. Reid had picked up a pen that had been on the desk near the window, bending the cap so he could twirl it between his fingers.

Eventually, Reid caved. “It’s nothing. It’s just that…well, I didn’t know that you wore glasses. When did you get them?” Reid asked, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he dropped his gaze again.

Hotch had completely forgotten he’d been wearing them, now mildly self-conscious about it. He reached a hand up to touch them. “I just got them but I don’t wear them much, just for reading sometimes,” Hotch said, feeling the tips of his ears heat slightly. “I’m a little concerned about what the team would say. They make me feel old,” Hotch confessed, flipping the file closed.

“They shouldn’t,” Reid said immediately, voice strong with conviction as if he were being defensive in Hotch’s stead, before he blushed a bit brighter. “I mean, I’ve had glasses since I was ten. It’s not just about getting old,” Reid argued, twirling the pen faster.

“Not for you. Unfortunately, presbyopia is caused by the natural stiffening of the lenses with age, as I’m sure you know. I’m not thirty anymore, Reid. And Morgan would have a field day if he knew,” Hotch said.

“He wouldn’t dare. Your glare doesn’t lose its power just because you wear glasses now,” Reid replied, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Hotch chuckled at that, ducking his head slightly before looking up at Reid through his lashes. The younger man was grinning back.

“I don’t know. I think they detract from my sternness. Instead of an FBI agent I’d just look like an annoyed librarian,” Hotch replied, laying the file down on the bedside table and returning the glasses to the case.

Reid laughed, depositing his bag on the floor and heading around to get in bed. “I think you could at least pull off a strict professor,” Reid said, grinning at him again, though this one was a little shy. Always hesitant about the teasing being well-received.

Hotch laughed and shook his head. “I’ll keep that in mind. Good night, Reid,” he said, shutting off the light.

“Night, Hotch,” Reid replied, voice soft and contented as they both settled down.

All things considered, Hotch figured he may just have to start wearing his glasses more often.

* * *

 

After that night, they got a lead. The case was wrapped, the final two female victims saved just in time and the UnSub would be going away for a long time. They’d had to stay the extra night due to bad weather but headed back in the morning, straight into the bureau from the strip. The team only had to finish up some things before taking an early day. Everyone had agreed to meet up for a celebratory Friday night out. Well, everyone except Hotch.

He had his nose in a file when Garcia bustled into his office. She was two steps inside before she stopped, turned around, knocked on the open door and continued her purposeful stride across the room. How she was able to do such strides in such high heels, Hotch would never know.

“Can I help you, Garcia?” he asked, setting his pen down.

“Yes, Sir. You can help me by coming out with the team tonight,” she replied, crossing her arms, trying to stand strong.

“And how exactly would that help you?” Hotch asked.

“It would help me, because then I wouldn’t have to watch my poor Junior G-man look like that,” she said, pointing out at Reid.

Hotch turned to look. Reid didn’t look any different than normal. Perhaps a bit more fidgety as he fiddled with a paperclip and chewed on his lip. “I’m not following,” Hotch replied.

Garcia pursed her lips. “Sir, do you know where people come when they want to complain about things? When they want a solution to their problems? When they need to gush about their emotions and can tell no one else?” Garcia asked, voice edging slightly into hysterics.

“To the oracle of all knowledge?” Hotch asked, trying to tamp down on his urge to smirk.

Garcia nodded. “Exactly. And after I told the good doctor I knew he’s been visiting me quite a lot. Most recently, ten minutes ago. And I happen to know that a certain Italian has been trying to convince you to solve that little problem. Sir, if I’m not overstepping my boundaries, we’ve all noticed. And I think it’s about time you do something about it, because heaven knows he won’t. You make each other happy. It seems to me we could all use a little more happiness in our lives,” Garcia said, maintaining eye contact for as long as she could hold it.

Hotch had always admired Garcia, especially when she was trying to help those she cared about. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jessica’s number.

“Hey, Jessica. I was wondering…” he started but got no further.

“Aaron, I was just about to call you. Jack wanted to know if he could sleepover at Max’s tonight. He said he really wanted to spend tonight like you planned but Max found out that almost no one was going to be able to stay over so Jack wanted to make sure he had at least one friend to spend the night. He told me to tell you he’ll make it up to you tomorrow,” Jessica explained, a smile in her voice.

“Tell him it’s fine. I was just about to ask if he could spend a while with you tonight. How does a late brunch sound tomorrow?” Hotch asked.

“Sounds great, Aaron. I’ll let him know. Gotta run,” she said.

“See you tomorrow,” he replied and hung up.

Garcia was smiling delightedly. “I’m going to go tell everyone you’re coming,” she said, nearly vibrating with excitement.

Hotch just chuckled with amusement, returning to his paperwork.

* * *

 

And that’s how he found himself in a booth at a bar, pressed in close between Garcia and Reid. Everyone was drinking copious amounts of alcohol, well except for the genius. And Hotch wanted to just stick with his lone scotch but Garcia kept pressing shots into his hand, daring him to keep up.

He wasn’t a lightweight. He could handle himself, and Garcia just kept grinning at him, cheeks flushed pink. Soon enough Morgan and Tara disappeared into the crowds, though Morgan could be seen now and again on the dance floor. Rossi moved over next to JJ and Garcia moved so that there was more room, but Hotch didn’t move into the open space, choosing instead to remain close to Reid.

This didn’t go unnoticed. Reid looked up at him with questioning expression.

Hotch just smiled and went back to his game with Garcia. She eventually conceded and he winked at her, feeling a bit light and fuzzy. She turned her attention to the dance floor and sighed as she watched Morgan.

“Do you want to dance, Penelope?” Hotch asked.

“What?” Garcia asked, wondering if she’d heard her boss right.

“Do you want to dance? We can show Morgan how it’s really done,” he offered, grinning until his dimples popped out in his cheeks.

She stood, offering a hand up. “Show me what you’ve got, Bossman,” she challenged.

Hotch laughed, taking the offered hand and stood. However, as soon as his feet were under him, the full effects of the alcohol kicked in. He hadn’t really realized how much he’d been drinking, but the room was rather warm and his head was light. Still, he managed to somehow lead Penelope to the dance floor and hoped that he had enough sobriety to not make a fool of himself.

* * *

 

Reid watched his boss dance with Garcia. He was actually rather surprised about how well Hotch moved, even while drunk. And Garcia was giggling and smiling up at him. It was nice to see the team happy. Rossi had wandered off after a woman had asked him to buy her a drink. They were at the bar. That left Reid and JJ alone together.

She followed his line of sight and watched the two dancing. Hotch was spinning Garcia and even dipped her at one point, much to her amusement.

“So, Spence. Whatever happened to Loker? Are you two still seeing each other?” JJ asked, sipping on her drink.

“Hmm?” Reid turned to look at JJ, tearing his eyes away from his dancing friends, “No, we’re not. Well, actually I guess that depends on what you mean by ‘seeing each other.’ We meet every few weeks at a coffee place to talk about books. Sometimes we play chess. But if you’re using the term as in dating, then no, we’re not,” Reid said, trying to gauge the look in JJ’s eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that. She seemed nice,” JJ said.

“We agreed it’d be better if we stayed friends,” Reid replied, waiting to see where JJ was going with this topic.

“I suppose that was the smart thing to do. You wouldn’t want to lead her on,”

“It wouldn’t be…” Reid trailed off, looking at JJ. He realized now that the look in her eye was determination.

“Please don’t lie to me,” JJ said, leaning forward over the table more.

Reid sighed, running a hand through his hair as his eyes unconsciously flicked upwards to where Hotch, Morgan and Garcia were all talking at the edge of the dancefloor.

“Have I mentioned I hate working with profilers?” Reid asked, looking back down at the table, rolling the glass in his hands.

“It doesn’t take a profiler to see what’s going on. We’re just concerned about you. Both of you. You know he just hasn’t said anything because he’s worried he’d be taking advantage of you, right?” JJ asked.

Reid looked up at her. Of course he had entertained the possibility of that. If there were one word to describe Hotch, chivalrous would be an apt one. But somehow, the risks of saying something and being wrong had always outweighed the potential gain. And there were some odds Reid just didn’t want to bet on.

JJ reached forward and rested a hand on his own, “I’d rather have a life filled with ‘oh wells,’ than a life filled with ‘what ifs,’” she said and smiled before getting up and walking away.

Reid looked back at his watered down soda and thought for a moment. He knew it made a lot of sense, and there were so many things that pointed to this being a good idea. He tried to force himself not to think about what it would be like to wake up next to Hotch every morning. Or, rather, if his mind was being more accurate to the potential, waking up to Hotch sitting next to him, already fully dressed and handing him a cup of coffee. He was lost in consideration for a while before realizing he was sitting alone at their booth and ought to get up and do something else.

But before he could make a plan, someone was dropping down next to him, pressing against him from shoulder to ankle. He was preparing to pull away until he realized who it was. Garcia was off dancing with Morgan now. Reid looked up at Hotch who was guzzling down a big glass of ice water, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Reid looked away quickly after.

They sat in silence for a moment, Hotch breathing deeply to relax after dancing. But he was looking around the room. “Did you notice that there are five people in here trying to get your attention right now?” Hotch asked, listing into Reid a bit.

“What?” Reid asked, wondering if perhaps Hotch hadn’t had a few too many.

“Five people. Three women and two men. The blonde by the bar has been throwing you glances and flipping her hair every time you look in that direction. She was about to make her move because you’ve been looking over at Rossi. The redhead by the DJ and her friend with dark hair. They’re obviously trying to determine which team you play for. The blond man over there has been sending you glances as well, but Morgan keeps glaring at him every time he tries to make a move. And that leaves the brunette near the door. And I don’t blame them,” Hotch said before throwing an arm up onto the booth around Reid’s shoulders.

Reid really didn’t want to just say ‘what’ again, but gaping with his mouth open like a fish wasn’t exactly a better option. “Hotch, I don’t understand,” Reid said, sounding a little more intelligible than his thoughts would suggest at the moment.

“You’re a very attractive man, Reid. And you look stunning in purple,” Hotch said with a smile, fingers finding their way to the collar of Reid’s lilac button down.

Reid shivered, still unsure of what exactly to say. Not to mention the added difficulty of processing his thoughts when Hotch was smiling so much and leaning against him. His brain fell back on statistics, as it always did when he was nervous. “Did you know that a woman is more likely to accept a date from a man wearing purple than any other color?” Reid offered, unable to stop himself.

Hotch grinned. “Is that why you wore the shirt?” The older man was chuckling, but higher pitched, freer, Reid would be tempted to label it a giggle if he could fathom Hotch actually being someone who giggled.

But really, Reid should have expected the question. Still he responded with an affronted, “No! Of course not. It was my only clean shirt.” And it was his least favorite. He thought it made him stand out. Especially without the protective layer of his sweater vest that he had forgone for the evening out.

“Well, you look nice tonight,” Hotch commented, pausing before continuing. “Not that you don’t look nice every day that I see you, but especially nice tonight. It’s just that usually you’re wearing so many layers, and various patterns that distract the eye, which I suppose would likely be your point. Distract people from looking at you. But, I like to look at you…Um I mean, you don’t have to distract people, you’re fine just the way you are,” Hotch said, looking away and coughing towards the end.

Reid looked up and would swear that Hotch was blushing. Though, that could just be from the alcohol. Despite the things Hotch was saying and the rambling, his words weren’t that slurred, but Reid was still rather concerned.

“Why haven’t you dated more, Reid?” Hotch asked suddenly, turning that intense, dark stare onto him.

“Um, I guess I just haven’t found anyone I want to be in a relationship with,” Reid said, trying not to get distracted by everything going on.

“Really?” Hotch asked, still staring at him.

When Reid met his gaze, he couldn’t lie again. “Well, I guess I’m interested in someone but I’m not sure they return the feelings. And…it’s complicated,” he confessed, doubting Hotch would remember this in the morning anyway.

“Oh, why would you think that?” Hotch asked, removing his arm from around Reid’s shoulders and instead resting his hand on Reid’s knee. “You’re loyal and brave. You’re attractive and intelligent, charming, kind and extremely giving. Why wouldn’t anyone want to go out with you?” Hotch asked, voice pitched low, he was nearly whispering in Reid’s ear at this point.

“Hotch, you just described yourself not me. Exactly how much did you drink?” Reid said, squinting up at his boss.

“I didn’t drink that much. I know what I’m saying. I described you. I know because that’s why I’m attracted to you, well among other things,” Hotch said.

Reid pulled back, but he couldn’t go far as he was nearly pressed into the wall of the booth. “Hotch, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying,” Reid reasoned, despite the fluttering of his heartbeat at the declaration. Words he could’ve only hoped to hear in a far off fantasy.

“I’m fine, Reid. I could say the alphabet backwards for you if you wanted. I’m really not that drunk,” he said, reaching a hand up to touch Reid’s jaw, but he was squinting as if forcing himself to appear steadier than he was.

The younger man looked up at him, hazel eyes large and open. “Hotch, really.”

“Can I kiss you?” Hotch asked.

Reid sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and turning his face away. He wanted to give in so badly, but he wouldn’t do that. To either himself or to Hotch. “You aren’t thinking clearly. Your speech is slurred, you’re having difficulty keeping your eyes open, you’re flushed and keep glancing around due to a shortened attention span, you’re having delayed reaction time, you’re giddy, rambling and have ataxia. That tells me that you’re significantly intoxicated and feeling the effects of impaired judgment, and you are doing things you wouldn’t do sober,” Reid said.

“Reid, I’m not doing anything I wouldn’t want to do sober,” Hotch disagreed.

“Okay. If that’s the case, then ask me again in an hour,” Reid compromised, knowing Hotch would be a bit steadier then and if he wasn’t, Reid could always extend the time.

Hotch sighed but nodded. They were silent for a while.

“How’s Jack?” Reid asked, wanting to keep Hotch talking. This was meant to be a happy occasion.

Hotch immediately brightened. He began talking about his son and just how proud he was of him. He dug out his wallet to show off the pictures of Jack, especially the ones of him in his soccer uniform and holding a first prize for his school’s science fair. Hotch was so animated as he talked about his son, laughing and gesturing. It was nice to see. When Hotch asked about what Reid had been up to recently, he wasn’t sure what to say at first. But as soon as he started talking, Hotch gave him his undivided attention, asking questions and nodding. He humored Reid when he went off on random tangents, actually seeming to enjoy it.

Hotch shared stories about Rossi and Gideon from before anyone else was in the BAU. Rossi interrupted, as if he’d heard there were rumors flying about him, but it didn’t discourage Hotch from telling them. And, as the time wore on, Hotch stayed close, keeping the space intimate. His hand rested on Reid’s knee as he spoke, or flitted up to his arm, sometimes his waist. For a moment, Reid even wondered if someone had switched his own drink for something alcoholic. His brain was a little cloudy with all the casual touches and quiet affection that Hotch was broadcasting.

Though, as Reid thought about it, he began to get a bit hopeful. He thought of all the times that Hotch had employed similar affection and casual touching. It just hadn’t been all at once, and Reid’s mind had been occupied with cases. But now he allowed himself to actually pay attention to Hotch’s body language, scrutinizing every move and small tendrils of hope bubbled up in his chest.

But, Hotch noticed what he was doing, misreading the scrutinizing look as discomfort and pulled his hand back. He continued talking but no longer was touching him as much. Then, after a few more minutes, Hotch put a respectable amount of space between them. Hotch was quiet again for a while, watching the crowd. He then cleared his throat.

 “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Reid. My actions were a bit forward,” Hotch said, looking at him earnestly.

Reid tried not to feel too disappointed. He shrugged with a wan smile. “It’s all right, Hotch. I knew what was going on,” Reid said not looking up at the other man. He was going to leave it at that. Likely, Hotch would’ve apologized again before changing the topic and that would’ve been that. But, JJ’s words from earlier were echoing in his mind, and he couldn’t resist the pull of it.

“But, it’s been over an hour now…and I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me, if you still want to, that is,” Reid said, focusing on the table intently, thumb nail scratching against the surface. He couldn’t even muster the ability to make it sound like he was teasing. The offer simply sounding sad to his own ears. But he felt a gentle touch to his chin, tilting his head until he was forced to look Hotch in the eyes.

“I still want to,” Hotch said, voice so soft. There was no other way to describe it besides tender and unbelievably honest. Simple words but Reid felt the entire world melt away around him. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Aaron Hotchner was sober and still looking at him with a dopey, loving expression. And Reid wanted. He wanted that expression to always be aimed at him for the rest of his life.

Then, Hotch was kissing him, and it was nothing like he would’ve imagined it to be. Hotch was all passion and emotion. He was powerful and commanding. But then Reid supposed he was also teasing and playful. No one would believe him if he said that, but it was true. But his kiss was neither of those things. It was soft, barely there. The light pressure of slightly chapped lips against his own. It only lasted a moment, but when Hotch pulled back Reid could still feel the pressure of where Hotch’s lips had brushed. He hadn’t even realized that he had closed his eyes. But when he opened them, Hotch was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Like he was all that mattered. A thumb caressed his cheek, like he was precious.

Frozen in time, even Reid couldn’t tell how long they stared at each other, until he managed to hook an arm around Hotch’s neck and drag him back in. He caught the older man’s lips this time, titling his head until their noses brushed. Reid opened his mouth, desperately needing more, flicking his tongue out to tease at the seam of Hotch’s lips. And it was like everything broke then. A hand anchored in his hair and another was pulling him closer by gripping his thigh. Hotch’s tongue was in his mouth and Reid fisted his other hand in Hotch’s shirt.

After several long minutes, Reid began to get that itching feeling like someone was watching him. Turned out to be two someones who tried to turn away before Reid noticed them looking. He broke the kiss by tilting his head away, but Hotch didn’t get the memo as Reid was too busy panting. The older man dipped his head to a new task.

“Hotch,” Reid breathed out.

“Hmm?” Hotch made a questioning noise against his skin.

“The team is watching us. Garcia and Rossi,” he panted.

 

Hotch pulled back, chest heaving slightly trying to rid his mind of thoughts that weren’t _finally_. As much as he wanted to continue what they were doing, he would rather their friends not be witness to their lust-driven groping. “Okay, so…” Hotch trailed off, blinking, trying to order his thoughts to think of a solution through his hazy brain.

“Take me home with you,” Reid suggested.

Hotch very nearly whimpered at the idea of Reid spread out against his sheets and was up from the booth as quickly as he could move. He got an arm around Reid’s waist and began leading him towards the exit. Both men were too lost in each other to hear a wolf whistle from Morgan.

Hotch was busy trying to dig his keys out of his pocket as they walked over to his vehicle. Just before he was about to get in the driver’s seat he stopped. Getting up again and the elation he felt were swirling together in his brain and he was decidedly less steady than he ought to be. By Reid’s hand on his wrist, it would seem he had come to the same conclusion.

“Why don’t you let me drive?” Reid said quietly.

Hotch tipped his hand over to drop the keys into Reid’s palm. “Brilliant, as always,” he commented pressing a kiss to Reid’s forehead before moving around to the passenger side.

Hotch rested his head back, closing his eyes as Reid pulled out of the lot. The silence was buzzing between them, filled with purpose and yet comfortable. Filling it with words was unnecessary.

However, half way there, something occurred to Hotch. They were together now, alone, and while Reid’s hands were busy, his own were not. Hotch lolled his head to the left, looking over at Reid and smiling like a dope, he could feel it. He was a sentimental man, add alcohol and there was no possible way he could control it.

Reid smiled back at him briefly before turning back, his hands perfectly placed around the steering wheel.

Hotch lifted his hand and brushed it against the side of Reid’s face, pushing the hair back behind his ear.

“Hotch?” Reid said, eyes flicking over to him several times in the span of a few seconds.

“Yeah, Reid,” Hotch answered, fingers trailing over Reid’s ear and down his neck.

“Hotch, I’m driving at the moment,” Reid complained, unconsciously tilting his head just slightly.

Hotch was fascinated by the way the skin felt under his fingers. “Are you? I’m so proud,” he teased, moving down Reid’s arm now, pleased at the hidden wiry strength he could feel beneath his palm.

“Hotch, I’m serious! Do you know the statistics in regards to distracted driving? Drivers are nearly 60 per-“ Reid broke off in the middle of his sentence, releasing a squeak as Hotch squeezed his thigh. “Hotch! Cut it out. We just got together, I’d rather not crash now that this is actually happening,” Reid said, his pitch slightly raised.

Hotch chuckled but removed his hand, resting them both in his own lap.

Reid breathed a sigh of relief as he turned into the lot of Hotch’s apartment complex. It seemed like Hotch blinked and he was suddenly being pressed back against his front door.

Reid was pressed up against him in all the right places, he felt like he could hardly breathe. Hands were rucking up his shirt and pressing against his back, lips attached at the juncture where his jaw met neck. But he couldn’t process everything fully. Even as he tilted his head back and brought his hands up to hold onto the fabric at Reid’s back, he was only partially aware of everything happening. He wanted it so badly, but he didn’t want it at the cost of only partially remembering it or not being able to focus. “Reid,” he said, though it didn’t sound like a call, mostly it just sounded like a moan caused by teeth scraping against the flesh behind his ear.

“Reid,” he tried again, a little more force, getting a hand on Reid’s shoulder.

Reid made an annoyed sound. “You tortured me in the car, I think I deserve a little revenge,” he murmured and it tickled along the back of his neck.

“Spencer,” Hotch managed to say his first name with a little more urgency as he pushed slightly at the younger man’s shoulders.

Reid stepped back slightly, trying to hide the slight tinge of pain and apprehension on his face.

Hotch took a few moments to catch his breath, swaying slightly as he stepped away from the door. “I may have lied just a little bit,” Hotch said, the alcohol still in his system making him speak before thinking.

Reid’s expression went from wary to extremely pained to guarded in the blink of an eye.

“No! No, hold on. Don’t jump to any conclusions. I know how your brain works. Just take a breath,” Hotch said, pulling Reid closer again and kissing him chastely. “I didn’t lie about that. I want this, want _you_ ,” Hotch continued and watched as Reid’s shoulders slumped in relief. “But, while I want this more than anything, I want to do it right. When I said I lied, it was about the alcohol. I’m much more intoxicated than I’d like to be for this. That doesn’t change my feelings, ask anyone on the team, they know. But, I don’t want our first time to be some half-drunken romp that I can hardly remember in the morning. You deserve more than that,” Hotch said, bringing a hand up to rest against Reid’s cheek.

“Okay, I want that too,” Reid agreed, flashing that bashful smile of his where he dropped his head and chuckled just a little. He stepped forward and just circled his arms around Hotch’s waist, pressing his face into the curve of his neck. Hotch put his arms around the younger man, holding him in the middle of his entryway, taking deep breaths.

“Will you stay? Jessica and I have planned to take Jack out to brunch tomorrow. Tell me you’ll come with.” He hardly noticed the way he was almost pleading.

“Yes, I’ll go,” Reid agreed.

Hotch sighed happily as he nuzzled into Reid’s hair causing the younger man to laugh. “All right then. Bed?” he offered, already pulling them along down the hallway.

“At this point, I’ll take anything horizontal,” Reid said, pulling away slightly so as not to stumble.

Hotch gave Reid his own toothbrush that would be kept in the medicine cabinet. Routines done quickly and Hotch got into the bed as Reid hovered nervously around the other side. Hotch paused a moment before moving over to grab his hand and pull him down with him. He maneuvered them until he was on his back and he could get an arm around the younger man. “Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Better than,” Reid replied, moving closer before shutting his eyes.

Hotch couldn’t stop himself from tracing soft circles on Reid’s bare arm, making sure he was asleep before allowing himself the same privilege.

* * *

 

Hotch woke up earlier than Reid, as was to be expected. He managed to sit up and grab a book along with his reading glasses without disturbing the young man. Though, for the most part, he found himself studying Reid instead of the book. The mess of chestnut curls spread across the pillow, perpetual dark circles under his eyes, and large, soft lips opened slightly for breath to puff out. Long, thin limbs haphazardly strewn out, one of his legs had wound up over Hotch’s own in the middle of the night.

He lost himself in the book for a while, some kind of fantasy thriller that Garcia had suggested. It was rather good, though he had a feeling that she’d suggested it because the protagonists seemed oddly familiar. The only warning he got that Reid was awake was a soft rustle of sheets. Then arms were wrapping around his waist and a face was pressing against his stomach.

He smiled and ran a hand through the messy hair. “Reid?” he questioned, then paused as he thought about how difficult it was going to be to break the habit of referring to each other by last name. “Spencer?”

“Hmm? Is there coffee?” the younger man asked, though it came out mostly garbled by the way his face was pressed against him.

“Not yet. Someone didn’t keep their limbs to themselves last night. I didn’t want to wake you,” Hotch explained, continuing the movement of his fingers through the mess of hair.

“I would’ve forgiven you if it meant coffee,” Reid said, voice clear now as he glanced up at Hotch.

Their gazes met and Reid blinked several times before sitting up, grabbing Hotch’s chin and pulling him into a long kiss. “Please tell me you’re going to wear these more,” Reid whispers against his lips, fingers touching the frames.

“Well, if they get that reaction, I just might,” Hotch agreed, unable to keep from smiling even as they continued to kiss. Eventually, he pulled back, patting Reid’s hip. “Take a shower. I’ll start the coffee,” Hotch said, standing and stretching out his limbs. Upon turning he found Reid watching him appraisingly, blushing and turning his head when caught.

Hotch chuckled and leaned over to kiss the heated cheeks. “Relax, you don’t have to pretend like you aren’t looking at me anymore. Though, a little extra discretion while we’re on cases wouldn’t go amiss. Checking out my ass in front of the LEOs was a little obvious,” Hotch said, laughing as the blush deepened. He left then to allow Reid to shower.

Hotch brewed coffee and looked over a few files he’d taken home to try to determine whether their attention was needed or if he could just advise the LEOs with what to look for.

“Hotch?” Reid’s voice got his attention.

“Yeah?” he called back, not moving yet.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Reid asked.

“Sure,” he answered, returning to the files.

Moments later, Reid appeared, heading directly for the coffee machine, grabbing the mug left out for him on the counter. He sat down across from Hotch, wearing one of his starched, white button ups.

Hotch glanced up over the edge of his glasses to look. It was a bit big, but Reid had tucked it in. It could almost pass for normal, if Hotch hadn’t know the truth. And, in knowing it, felt a small sort of feeling well up in his chest. It was domestic and familiar, like they’d been together for years now. He could see an image of Reid reaching over the side of their bed to grab a discarded button up from the day before and slipping it on to shuffle out into the kitchen on a lazy Sunday morning, Hotch already dressed in sweats flipping pancakes for them and Jack.

“Hotch?” Reid’s voice, sounding as if it’d been repeated a few times.

“Yeah? Sorry, what?” he asked, blinking.

“Are you okay? Is this too much? I didn’t mean to be so forward but my purple one was wrinkled,” Reid said, looking down at his hands.

“No, it’s fine, Reid. I was just thinking about how familiar this feels. But, we’ve known each other for years, I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. I just didn’t expect it to move this fast, or that I’d want it to. I thought there would be some hesitation, but I…” Hotch ducked his head, a shy gesture, “…I’ve already thought about spending mornings with you and Jack. I feel like that’s rushing things, isn’t it?” Hotch asked, looking up.

“Hotch, how long have you had feelings for me?” Reid asked.

He hadn’t been expecting that question. “I’m not sure, years. It was a gradual thing, but I couldn’t have stopped it if I’d tried,” he said honestly.

“I feel the same,” Reid agreed, reaching out to put a hand over Hotch’s. “So, we’ve been waiting for a very long time. It would stand to reason that we’d want to spend as much time together as possible and that you’d want to integrate me into your son’s life. He’s the most important thing in the world to you. I’ll agree that it’s not exactly a normal progression, but I’ve never really been normal so why start now?” Reid said with one of those smiles he seemed to only reserve for Hotch.

“You’re a wise man, Reid. And nearly unflappable…unless of course I were to compliment you on how good you look in my shirt,” he said with a wink, before standing, managing to see the blush before he turned out of the room to shower.

They talked for a little longer and shared several kisses before heading out to meet Jessica and Jack.

His son bolted for him as soon as they were inside. Giving him a hug, face pressed against his chest. “Hey, buddy.” He said, hugging his son and leading him back over to Jessica.

“Dad, I’m sorry that we didn’t get to spend time together last night,” Jack said quickly, almost tripping over his words.

“It’s fine, Jack. I spent some time with the team and Reid kept me company,” Hotch said with a smirk at the man in question.

This caused Jack to stop and look up with a smile. “Oh, hello, Dr. Reid. Nice to see you again,” the boy said politely.

Reid smiled as the four of them sat down at the table, Jack sitting next to Hotch leaving the spot across from him open for Reid. “You don’t have to call me ‘Dr. Reid.’ Spencer is fine,” he offered. He could feel Jessica’s gaze on him so he turned. “Hello, Jessica. I believe we’ve met once before. I’m Spencer Reid, I work with Hotch,” Reid said.

“I’m betting that isn’t all you do,” Jessica said causing Reid to splutter and cough around the water he’d just sipped.

Hotch smiled, “Jess,” he warned with a tone that didn’t match his expression.

“What? It was just an observation. I may not be able to profile a disorganized psychopath but I’m definitely not blind,” she said, but she was smiling kindly at them both.

Hotch just shook his head. He’d hoped they’d at least be able to put in an order before Jessica brought it up, but she’d never been one to skirt an issue.

Jack was looking around confused.

“We’ll talk about it later, Jack. How was the sleepover?” Hotch asked and listened to his son extol the events of the night.

Though Hotch knew that Reid would be nervous, the brunch went well. Both Reid and Jack got chocolate chip pancakes and they had a long discussion about Jack’s science project. Reid was still a little hesitant around Jack, but the boy didn’t seem to mind much, simply asking if he didn’t understand what Reid was trying to say. Or he’d just turn to his dad who would explain.

Nearing the end, Reid hoped that he would be able to escape the talk of intentions, but Jessica cornered him before he could follow Hotch and Jack to their car.

“Aaron could get into a lot of trouble if your relationship causes problems,” Jessica mused, watching the father and son pair.

“I have no intention of hurting him Jessica. He’s trusted me implicitly for ten years and five months, I’m not about to break it now,” Reid said, looking her directly in the eyes as he remembered the first time Hotch had trusted him to save his life.

She nodded. “Take care of him, Spencer. He’s more fragile than he seems,” Jessica said, patting him on the shoulder and walking off without waiting for a reply.

Spencer walked over to Hotch’s car and jumped into the passenger side, sitting there with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Hotch looked over at him as they pulled out of the lot, then laughed as it occurred to him. “Did you just get the talk?” he asked.

Reid smiled, bashful and a little confused. “I believe I did. I’ve never gotten it before. She really cares about you,” Reid commented.

“We’re family,” Hotch acknowledged, they’d gotten close with everything that had happened.

“Hey, Dad. What’s Doctor Who?” Jack asked from the backseat.

“Oh no,” he breathed, though a smile was already curling up his lips as he could see Reid perk up excitedly.

“I’m disappointed in you, Hotch,” Reid said.

“Hey, we’ve covered Star Wars, Harry Potter, The Hobbit, and half of Star Trek the Next Generation. There’s only so much I can introduce him to at one time,” Hotch defended himself. “Where did you hear about it, Jack?” Hotch asked.

“Max had a Dr. Who sleeping bag. I was going to ask him but we went to sleep right after I saw it and I forgot to ask in the morning,” Jack said.

Reid turned around to face the boy. “Doctor Who is a British television show about an alien called The Doctor. He travels through time and space in his ship called the TARDIS that is disguised as a police call box. He goes on various adventures with his companions. And every time he is fatally wounded he regenerates…gets a new body but retains his memories,” Reid explained.

“Cool! Can we start watching it, Dad?” Jack asked.

Reid turned back to smile at Hotch.

“Do you have any homework?” he asked.

“No.”

“Okay, we’ll watch it,” Hotch agreed.

A half hour later, that’s where they were. Hotch had expected Jack would want to join him on the couch, but instead he pulled in the bean bag and a bunch of blankets from his room to settle in, turning back every now and again to glance at the two men sharing the couch.

They broke for dinner, Jack helping Hotch make it while Reid watched. And when bedtime came, Hotch was asked the question he’d been waiting for all day.

“Dad? Do you like Spencer? You know, like like him?” Jack asked, burrowed under the blankets in his bed.

“Yeah, I like like him, Jack. What do you think?”

“Well, there’s this boy at my school who says that his parents think it’s wrong for two men to be together, but I don’t think that’s right. I think that people should get to like whoever they want,” Jack said.

“That’s very good, Jack. No one can help who they fall in love with and judging people based on that is wrong,” Hotch explained.

“And I really like Spencer. He’s kind of weird, but good weird. He doesn’t treat me like I don’t understand things like other adults do,” Jack continued.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if he was around more often and he and I went on dates like Beth and I used to?” Hotch asked.

Jack shook his head. “I want you to be happy, Dad,” Jack said with a smile.

“Jack, you know you make me happier than anything,” Hotch said.

“I know. But he makes you happy in a different way,” Jack said, and Hotch couldn’t help but think about just how intuitive and accepting his son was. He was so proud.

“Do you want to read for a while or just go to sleep?” Hotch asked, reaching up to stroke his son’s hair.

Jack closed his eyes under the touch. “I’m really sleepy. We can read tomorrow night,” he said through a yawn.

“Okay, Buddy. Sweet dreams,” Hotch said quietly and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead.

“Night, Dad,” Jack whispered as Hotch got up and made his way to the living room, dropping down onto the couch next to Reid. He leaned against him and Reid brought a hand up to stroke his hair.

“Well, I think we officially have everyone’s blessing,” Hotch mused, resting a hand on Reid’s thigh.

“Did Jack…?” Reid trailed off, slightly stunned.

“Yeah. He knew something was up the moment he saw you at the restaurant. I’ve never done anything like that with only one of the team present. I’m constantly surprised at how smart he is,” Hotch said, closing his eyes.

“Just like his father,” Reid replied softly.

That made Hotch smile, and he moved so that he could look at Reid, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. “There are so many things that could’ve happened to get in the way of this, and yet here we are. How did I get so lucky?” Hotch asked, internally reflecting on his sappiness.

“It wasn’t luck,” Reid disagreed.

“It wasn’t?” Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling back, looking at Reid in the low lamplight.

“No, it was 500 years in the making according to an old Buddhist saying. A lot of time and planning went into bringing us together so we are meant to always appreciate one another,” Reid said, touching his fingers to Hotch’s cheek.

Hotch smiled, deciding that Reid was just as big a sap as he was. “I think I can manage that. Can I appreciate you in the bedroom now?” Hotch asked, eyes slipping closed.

Reid laughed softly, grabbing Hotch’s hand and leading the way.

* * *

 

The following morning, Hotch was cooking bacon and eggs on the stove, coffee brewing when Reid walked in, hair fluffed into various angles and pillow lines on his face. He had borrowed a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants the previous night. He kissed Hotch’s cheek before making his way for a cup of his life blood.

Jack entered soon after, awoken by the smell of frying bacon. He and Reid discussed Star Wars while Hotch finished up. They were debating everything from the best Jedi to best movie. And Jack’s eyes were so bright as he smiled at Reid that Hotch felt like the breath had been stolen from his lungs.

Then, they all had breakfast together. Reid wasn’t wearing a discarded button up, and they weren’t eating pancakes, but those arbitrary details didn’t matter.

But there were three things that did matter. One, Jack was there, eating happily and speaking rapidly about whatever came to his mind, knowing that he was loved dearly. Two, his team was enjoying a weekend off, and every single one of them had texted him, asking for an update and offering their congratulations. They were happy. And three, he was in love with Spencer Reid, who was sitting in his kitchen smiling at him with such unrestricted joy and affection that it brightened the entire room. And he was free to pull Reid in so he could taste that beautiful smile.

All and all, if this really had been 500 years in the making, well, he thought that it was worth the wait.


End file.
